Secrets
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: Based on some of the relationships featured in Gossip girl. Sonic and Amy have been dating for almost their whole life, but Amy has her doubts. Her best friend Sally is adventurous and carefree, while Amy is precise and scheming. Amy's best friend and her boyfriend have a secret that only Shadow knows about... T for references and drama. Sonamy/Ally, ShadAmy
1. Chapter 1

_Amy's POV_

We've been together for ten years now. I'm 17 years old and I met him in primary school. Now we're in our final year of high school, about to go to college(university). There's something wrong, I can just feel it. It's happened before, the giveaway - the thing that makes me realises I'm not a paranoid freak, that it's not all in my head.

Flashback: New Years, last year  
 _Sonic grabbed Amy and took the glass of champagne away, giggling. "Lighten up, Ames - its a new year! Aren't you having fun?"_

 _Amy fake-smiled and kissed Sonic's cheek. "Of course."_

 _Bursting through the door of Amy's mansion, came Sally, her best friend. She greeted Amy and kissed her, and then smiled happily. She took the glass of champagne out of Sonic's hand and hugged him playfully. "Happy new years! What are your resolutions?"_

 _"Finish this year without dropping out!" Sonic laughed. Amy glared as Sonic and Sally shared a certain connection through their eyes. Sally probably didn't intend for it, as she was so carefree and unmeddling, but Amy was constantly fearing that people were out to get her, and that her best friend, especially, would turn on her._

 _After hanging out for an hour more, Amy went to bed. Her over thinking was exhausting her. She knew everyone else would stay up - even Shadow, who had already somehow survived a bottle of whiskey and still eyeballing people at the party; and Knuckles, who was so stoned he didn't even know where he was._

 _The next morning, everyone was still asleep, except for Shadow, still going strong and holding a drink. He came up to Amy as she entered the kitchen and placed a hand on her back. "You missed out last night..." He drunkenly murmured, but not drunk enough to reveal the entire truth. "Things would have been different if you'd stayed up Amy... *hiccup* Good luck.. With... So..." Shadow collapsed on the ground, passed out. Amy groaned and continued to make breakfast, taking Shadow's glass and finishing the drink._

 _"Perfect... That's just what I needed to hear."_

Flashback ends

It's not like Sonic doesn't love me. He respects me, and he spends time with me. But my reluctancy to lose my virginity and his impatience has caused him to give up, whether he's aware of it or not. I see the way he looks at Sally, my best friend - hopelessly, helplessly. It's like he just wishes she would notice him. Maybe he's secretly in love with her, I don't even know. It's hard for me to care anymore, what with my mother being away so often, and my grades deteriorating. I don't even enjoy the rare times I see Sonic, not really.

The only person who really grinds my gears is none other than Shadow.

Ever since my NY party, he's awoken some kind of fire in me - a dark, realistic fire, that diminishes my old view on life: my view that everyone's intentions are pure and kind. Shadow completely sees the opposite, and I'm starting to side with him. We connect on a mental level, rather than physical/basic. Sonic chases for short term solutions and distractions, but I just want stimulation intellectually. Some one who can open up a new way of life, a new way to do things. Shadow can do that.

It's just a shame that he uncovers these "new things" in a way that I probably won't.

Anyway, there's a party on tonight. I'm hosting it of course - and everyone wants to get in. But first, I have breakfast with Sonic, Shadow, and Sally. Hopefully if things go smoothly, we'll all end up attending the party too.

3rd Person POV

The lights shine in the dining room of Amy's mansion onto the tables filled with breakfast foods. Pastries, fruits, hot meals and more. There are bouquets of flowers and decorative art pieces a plenty; and the walls are a light pink with a pleasant pattern.

Sonic, Amy, Sally and Shadow are sitting together at a table, having a discussion - everyone is joining in, except Shadow. Shadow is looking at all three of them with a smirk on his face.

 _I've had enough of this._

 _How can Faker just sit there while his girlfriend and her best friend are clueless?_

 _It's been over a year now... I have to do something._

"Hey, I've got a good story." Shadow said, his expression remaining the same. "Last year I went to a party, you wouldn't believe what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic stares at Shadow with anxiety and Sally grips her fork. Amy stares at Shadow and says, "Go on, Shadow."

Shadow takes a deep breath and says,

"It was a big party, you know, lots of people. Lots of drugs and alcohol, my kinda thing." Shadow hesitates and lights a cigarette, before continuing his story. "So it's like, I don't know, 1am. I'm plastered, but no one notices because they're too busy doing their own shit." He pauses to inhale, then continues, "The hostess goes to sleep, because she's sad that her boyfriend and her friends are having more fun than her, or so I assumed. But while she's sleeping," He stops and whispers into Amy's ear, " _Her boyfriend loses his virginity to her drunken best friend_."

Amy's eyes widen as she stares at Shadow, and then to Sonic and Sally, both with paled faces.

"Shadow, have you had anything to drink this morning?"

"Yes, but that is irrelevant. Listen, Amy." His voice lowers so that only she can hear him. "Sonic isn't your boyfriend. If he was, he'd have gone there with you by now. Sally's obviously a great best friend given what she's put you through all these years... She's even pretended it never happened to keep you happy. But I really think that now you know... You just can't trust anybody in this forsaken place."

Amy gritts her teeth and stands up, throwing her plate across the table. She glares at Sonic and walks off, or more storms off, and Sally stands up and runs to follow her -

"Don't," Sonic says, helplessly. "I know you care about her. But not now. And as for the party... I'm going to take a guess that we're no longer invited."

"Well, all except for me." Shadow says darkly, and walks off after Amy gets in a taxi home. "See you around, backstabbers."

And with that, Shadow is gone.

####

Sally's POV

It feels like the air has been sucked from my body as I watch my best friend for so many years walk away from me. And not just over an argument over clothes or venues, but over Sonic - a guy I don't even have interest in - a guy who was my conquest for one night, and won't let it go.

While I hardly remember the night, I do remember that.

And also this.

 _NY Party_

 _"Sonic, where's Amy? Is she okay?"_

 _"Yeah, she's fine. Totally. Hey, I grabbed this bottle of champagne, you want to share it with me?"_

 _I laugh - I think, I can't remember - and join him in the guest room, the room I've slept in many times as i've stayed at Amy's multiple nights - where we continue to drink, despite our already drunken states._

 _Everything else is a blur, but all I remember is,_

 _"Sal, I need to ask you about Amy," Sonic says, coming out honestly. "Do you think she actually loves me? She hasn't even tried to... You know..."_

 _I spit out my drunk and laugh. "You're so silly, Sonic! Of course she loves you! And you love her. You're a match made in heaven."_

 _"What kind of heaven made match doesn't even go past second base?"_

 _"The kind that respects each other and has patience?" I suggest, with all seriousness - but I add a laugh in to try not to anger him._

 _"It's too difficult trying to control myself around her anymore."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Instead of answering the question, he pounces on me and starts kissing me. I start laughing hysterically, unable to comprehend what is ACTUALLY happening, thinking this is some kind of joke._

 _He seriously thinks I'd fuck my best friends boyfriend? Is he insane?_

 _"Sally, we're friends, right? Just do this for me, please. I'll never tell Amy. You don't have to tell her... No one will know."_

 _I sigh and say, "Sonic, I don't even feel that way about you. I mean you're gorgeous, but..."_

 _"So it's just sex. Whatever. I'm dying over here. And I trust you. And I know you trust me. So just ... Let's just do this."_

 _###_

Shadow must have been there, because how else would he know? Sonic hasn't told anyone, ever, and I certainly never did.

The raw and honest truth is, that I'm still not attracted to Sonic. In fact, the way he forced himself on to me, and expected that I'd screw him, was repulsive. I didn't know that he had seen me that way. I mean sure, I'd slept with a fair few guys at a fair few parties, but it was a long shot for him to assume I would give in to him like that.

And now, because of my drunken ability to not control my behaviour, and his stupid sexual impulse, I have lost my best friend.

I'm still at the breakfast table, just me and him, and I stand up and pound my fist on the table. "This is all your fault, Sonic."

"What the?"

"You're the one who insisted you needed this. You're the one who was too scared to push your girlfriend into sex and choose ME to do it instead! What, because I'm easy? Is that all I am to you?! We're all best friends, at least we used to be - and now, you've just gone and fucked that up for good, haven't you? Fucking hell."

I could feel Sonic's glare as I walk away, but I don't turn around. I'm going home, or going shopping, or hiding in my room for 24 hours.

Or, I'm getting really, really flat out drunk.

###

3rd Person

Amy lies on her couch with a cup of tea in her hand, watching netflix, as her phone rings. She expects it to be Shadow, or Sally - but instead, it's Sonic.

"Hi."

"Hey, Amy. Could we talk?"

Amy goes silent. Perhaps now that this was out in the open, things would be better between them? Perhaps she could focus on her boyfriend, and move forward, and finally take the step she'd always wanted to.

Because she sure as hell isn't going to be friends with Sally anymore.

Amy smiles sweetly and says, "Yes, Sonic. You can come over before the party at say 5. Shadow will be there too, and some others from our year."

There is a silence on the phone and Sonic responds, "Okay."

Amy smiles and hangs up the phone. _And don't bring Sally_ , something she wants to say, but of course - it goes without saying.

 _Disclaimer_

 _Next chapter: The pres/party._

 _What will happen between Sonic and Amy..._

 _How's Shadow going to respond..._

 _What's Sally gonna do? Bom bom bommmmmm_

 _Yay :)_

 _Review please :)_


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi all :)

If you have read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story before, please could you do me a massive favour and just post a little review with your thoughts?

I know you're probably searching for that perfect story but if you help me out just this once, it could help me write that perfect story which you could love one day!

I understand a lot of people do not believe their opinion matters, but please, if you've clicked on my story, something caught you, and I want to know what so I can keep on doing it.

I plan to continue and one day COMPLETE all my stories, and I don't mind editing some of the chapters if I agree with someones feedback.

Nothing you say is rude or inappropriate as long as you can give me examples in my writing to prove your statement.

An example of a short review could be simply:  
"I enjoyed this story because you wrote with a lot of understanding into the characters' backstories, perspectives and ideas, however you might benefit from using more structure or description of the setting (example)"

Even if you've never written a story yourself, I would still be very happy with any response.

Finally, thank you all so much not only for reading my story/stories, but also favouriting and reviewing :)

Getting an email saying someone has favourited my story makes my day honestly, it makes all the darkness in my world seem worth it if I can make someone else smile or feel something when reading my creations.

I will update this story _once I receive adequate reviews and get ahead with my university work_ :)

thank you again.


End file.
